1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal exerciser, and more particularly to an abdominal exerciser on which a user seats to perform a bending movement and efficiently tone the muscle of abdomen.
2. Description of Related Art
People in modern times pay much attention to their health and to keeping their bodies in good shape. Therefore, various indoor exercisers have been invented, produced and sold in the market. General exercisers such as treadmill, exercise bikes and steppers are available so a person can tone his or her body, and each kind exerciser is used to exercise and train a specific part of the body.
Even though various types of exercisers have been invented, an exerciser for training abdominal muscles is rare. People usually do sit-ups on a flat surface without any auxiliary equipment or use an inclined bench to make the sit-ups more strenuous than simply doing sit-ups on a flat surface.
The auxiliary equipment for sit-ups is basically the previously mentioned inclined bench mounted on a base. People lie on the bench with their legs elevated to perform the sit-ups, and the inclined angle of the bench increase the difficulty of the sit-ups exercise. Although the training efficiency of the sit-up exercise is increased significantly, performing sit-ups on an inclined bench is often too difficult for a beginner. Additionally, when practices the sit-up exercise, users have to stick their feet and only push upper body above the waist close to the feet that causes overload to the spine (especially at the neck) and easily causes injury when sitting up from a prone position to a sitting position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional fitting exerciser of inclined bench.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a novel abdominal exerciser that is operated in a bending movement to efficiently train muscle of the abdomen.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.